


Irama Peperangan

by Neoratu



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Hope vs. Despair, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoratu/pseuds/Neoratu
Summary: Lagu pertarungan. Lantunan air mata dan pergolakan dan harapan. Allen hanya ingin berhenti mendengarnya. Namun, ia tidak bisa.





	Irama Peperangan

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini saya terjemahkan dari tulisan saya sendiri yang saya pos di akun Nherizu. Bahasa aslinya adalah bahasa Inggris. Jadi, kalau ada yang menemukan fanfiksi ini dalam dua bahasa, jangan khawatir. Semua itu atas sepengetahuan saya. ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: D.Gray-man adalah milik Hoshino Katsurae. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan; saya tidak bermaksud melanggar hak cipta maupun mengambil keuntungan materi.

Ledakan terus mengguncang belantara. Dari ujung-ujung matanya, Allen melihat Kanda melompat ke arah Level Empat. Dan seperti Kanda, Allen pun menancapkan pedang Innocence-nya di dada Akuma tanpa ragu.

Seperti ini, selalu, Allen mendengar napas serak mereka, dentuman jantung mereka yang tidak selaras, seakan berkata— _bertarung atau mati_.

Tetap saja, Allen sadar. Meski cara berpikir mereka bertolak belakang, cara mereka mengatasi serangan berbeda, tapi tubuh mereka bergerak seolah melengkapi satu sama lain. Dan mungkin, hal itulah yang membuktikan bahwa mereka telah jauh melangkah sejak kali pertama berjumpa. Tidak perlu lagi menahan diri. Tidak perlu lagi melindungi satu sama lain.

Mungkin itulah yang disebut rasa saling percaya.

"Allen! Yu!"

Ketika pedang ujung pedang Allen menhunjam perut Akuma, wajah pucat Lavi membuat Allen harus menelan ludah.

"Cecunguk-cecunguk itu menemukan markas rahasia kita!"

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki mereka semakin berat. Hanya ada bulan sabit malam itu. Namun, mereka tidak bisa menggunakan penerangan apa pun. Jalanan semakin sempit dan pepohonan semakin rindang, seiring perjalanan mereka semakin dalam menuju jantung hutan. Goresan dan lecet akibat ranting yang menembus pakaian, atau perihnya kaki telanjang yang menginjak bebatuan, tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dapatkan dari peperangan.

_Tidak ada apa-apanya._

Allen mendengar suara lembut Marie yang menghibur Miranda, sementara gadis itu mencoba menahan isak—nama Krory beberapa kali terdengar dari bibirnya.

Allen terbatuk, tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan seragamnya. Tidak jauh darinya, Lenalee tenggelam dalam sunyi. Lavi mencoba memperbaiki perban yang mengelilingi lengannya, dan Bookman berbicara pelan dalam bahasa asing di sebelahnya. Kemudian, pandangan Allen terhenti pada Kanda. Darah kering mewarnai rambut hitamnya yang lusuh. Tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuh. Sesuatu yang gelap perlahan merembes kain jaket hitamnya.

Kekuatan hidup Kanda menurun. Hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Allen, dan ia berani bertaruh, Lenalee dan Lavi pun sadar.

Allen terbatuk lagi, dan mengalihkan pandangan setelah Kanda balik menatapnya. Ia mengelap cairan hangat—dan ia yakin itu berwarna merah—dari bibirnya.

Saat mereka berjanji untuk bertarung di luar Black Order tiga bulan lalu, mereka tidak memikirkan ini. Tentu saja mereka tahu jumlah mereka tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan Earl, apalagi tanpa bantuan dari teknologi Black Order. Namun, mereka memiliki satu sama lain. Mereka bertarung bersama. Tentu  saja itu akan mengundang keajaiban.

Betulkah...?

Allen mendengar lagu pemakaman—seperti yang berkumandang ketika mereka menguburkan Komui. Namun, tentu saja tidak ada yang berani memainkan musik di hutan ini. Meski demikian, segala hal yang dilihat dan diciumnya berbau pemakaman. Dan itu membuat Allen bertanya-tanya, apakah pada akhirnya, alasan mereka bertarung sungguh karena mereka harus melindungi dunia, memenuhi janji, membayar dosa mereka—

—atau hanya karena bertarung adalah satu-satunya hal yang mereka tahu. Satu-satunya yang mereka bisa—untuk menunjukkan emosi, menemukan suaka, dan _hidup_. Sebab, mereka hanyalah manusia-manusia bodoh yang dimanipulasi oleh benang-benang misterius—yang tidak ingin Allen sebut takdir.

Karena hidupnya diputuskan oleh dirinya— _hanya_ dirinya sendiri, kan?

 

_Fin_


End file.
